


Overrated

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [43]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea separates from Michonne for a short supply run.  Set before Woodbury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overrated

She scrambled up the slope of the small hill, clawing at the long grass to help pull herself upward. After tripping she hadn’t had a lot of time to get to her feet before she had to start moving, or the walker would have been too close. As soon as she was a few feet away she pushed herself up onto her feet and continued up the hill, breathing hard and not taking the time to worry about anything other than getting away.

Andrea ran as soon as she hit level ground, continuing in the same direction she had been moving in all morning. Michonne had left her in the last town, hoping that by separating briefly they might be able to find some supplies in one of the towns they planned to search, and Andrea had been sure she would be fine on her own. She had been, mostly. She smiled to herself as she reached a small fence, and slowed to climb over it. There was a building about a hundred feet in front of her and the only walker in sight was the one following her.

She paused and looked back as the dead creature got tangled in the fence and couldn’t move further. That let her have a moment of reprieve, which she took by stopping and gulping down several lungfuls of sweet, clean air. Andrea rested her hands on her thighs, bending over slightly as she caught her breath. The dirt beneath her fingernails distracted her momentarily, but she just wiped her hands down her legs and stood up straight again. She had to keep moving, even if nothing was chasing her.

The nearby building was an old workshop with a small convenience store attached to the side, like a small town mechanics shop. She had passed many of the same as she traveled around the country, and she approached cautiously in case there was anything alive, or dead, inside. The door was shut, and it was dark inside so she rapped on the glass and waited for a few minutes. When nothing seemed to stir inside she opened it slowly and went inside, letting her eyes adjust to the lack of light inside. A few windows allowed for her to see a little, and she started walking up and down the aisles, grabbing aspirin, batteries and a few bags of candy that were dotted between motor oil, windshield wiper blades and light bulbs. There was no sense to the way things were placed on shelves, so she kept walking and looking.

It didn’t take long to get through the entire store, small as it was, but she had a bag that was half-full of useful items when she made it back to the front door. A shadow passed in front of the entrance before she went outside, and she froze with her hand on her knife. Andrea waited until she saw the cause of the shadow before moving again, relieved to see it was one of Michonne’s walker pets. She pushed out of the building impatiently, glad that her friend had found her so that she wouldn’t have to search in their next designated location.

Michonne’s eyebrow lifted as she looked over the blonde, “Have fun rolling around on the ground?” Her sword was out and the walker that had tangled in the fence was missing its head.

“Being independent is a bit overrated these days. Maybe I should borrow one of your boys the next time we try this.” Andrea smiled, blinking into the sunlight streaming around Michonne. “Find anything good?”


End file.
